Of Argyles and Rovers
by rh-fntc
Summary: Logan's being all reformed...


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here is a one shot for you folks. Logan/Wallace friendship and a little bit of LoVe. Hope you enjoy it.

SPOILER: Season 1-3.03 Wichita Linebacker.

Logan Echolls whistled easily as he raised one hand to knock on the door. He was greeted by 'argyle boy' and he can't help but frown.

"Argyle boy?" his brows were raised in curiosity.

"The name's Piz." Argyle boy retorted somewhat sarcastically.

"Dully noted. I am here to escort one Wallace Fennel, for a night filled with debauchery." Logan nodded agreeably and looked over Argyle boy's shoulder.

Before Piz could respond Wallace appeared over his shoulder.

"Hey man, I thought you weren't going to show." Wallace opened the door wider to allow Logan to enter.

"Me not show up for my best girl's BFF, I am touched by your unfaltering faith in me." Logan replied sardonically as he entered the dorm room.

He looked around critically and then allowed himself to face the other two occupants.

Wallace shook his head at Logan's words. "You guys haven't met yet, Logan this is Piz. Piz this is Logan." He formally introduced the two.

"I have had the pleasure. I believe the eight e-mails that you sent my girlfriend is enough to put you in my radar." Logan stated as he took Piz' proffered hand.

"Eight?" Wallace looked between the two of them wondering if he needed to mediate.

"Eight." Logan repeated. "Now how's about we go on and get you hooked up." Logan threw a playful punch at Wallace's shoulder.

Wallace looked at him critically, "Before we go I have to ask, what prompted this invitation?"

"Well the past few days I have been feeling a little reformed. And as a reformed rake I have the obligation to be a wingman for you Waldo?" Logan explained easily.

"Don't ever call me Waldo, ever." Wallace mock threatened but Logan merely rolled his eyes.

"Or what, you'll have me strip butt naked and streak in class? Been there, done that. And I had the pleasure of making you the fall guy when Veronica interrogated me for that little stunt. So don't expect any spirit box this week." Logan countered.

"V heard about that?" Wallace grimaced.

Logan shrugged, "The little blonde one has eyes and ears everywhere. Fortunately the only punishment that I got was a not so subtle reminder not to show the goods to anyone else. Unfortunately she'd gotten hold of a photograph of said stunt and promised to post it as a cautionary tale of boys gone wild if I didn't behave myself."

"So she has no problem with you going out to a party?" Wallace gave Logan a questioning look.

"The moment she heard our names in the same sentence she pushed me out the door and started braiding our friendship bracelets." Logan smirked at his girlfriend's best friend.

"As long as I get the blue one." Wallace returned smilingly.

"Haven't you heard? Green is my signature color. Blue's all yours man." Logan agreed with a grin.

Piz was looking bewildered at their exchange and Wallace merely shook his head in return.

Logan rolled his eyes at the other two, "So are we going or what? I could be spending this time that the two of you are wasting gawking at each other, with Veronica."

"So you're okay if Piz goes with us?" Wallace looked at him doubtfully.

Logan looked at argyle boy and shrugged, "Why the hell not?"

"Cool. So where's the party tonight?" Piz asked eagerly.

"You may want to change," Logan pursed his lips at argyle boy's outfit, a pair of cargo shorts and t-shirt, "We are college men. We must dress accordingly."

"So we're going to a college party?" Wallace held out his fist to Logan who obliged and bumped it with his.

"Tonight we have the pleasure of going to the Delta Phi, Hearst's hottest sorority."

"How did you manage to get an invite?" Piz inquired.

"A girl from my weight-lifting class extended the invitation." Logan answered simply.

Wallace looked upward, as if he was thanking some higher power.

"So are we ready to end the long drought?" Logan turned to Wallace.

"Hell yeah!" Wallace headed for the door.

"I'll be right behind you." Piz replied and Logan nodded as he followed Wallace out of the door.

* * *

The party was loud and filled with too many people. And Wallace seemed to be enjoying himself well enough, so was Piz.

The girls from the sorority welcomed Logan the moment he entered the house. Wallace just shook his head in mock exasperation and Piz was a little in awe of him.

He wasted no time introducing the other two to the women and he knew he was behaving himself when he just kept passing the ladies onto the other single guys.

By eleven Wallace was dancing with three girls all at once and Piz was talking to another freshman girl, who looked just about ready to jump him.

Logan sighed and was spared from watching any further when he felt his phone vibrate.

"How's it going?" Veronica drawled out teasingly.

"Ah. I passed out a chance of getting some from more than a dozen girls. Wallace and Argyle boy are reaping the fruits of my good looks." Logan replied cheerfully as he maneuvered around the party and stopped right outside the doors, where he can finally hear Veronica clearly. "Wallace may very well be in a foursome tonight, and Argyle boy may or may not get laid depending on his ability to keep his trap shut."

"Well I'm glad." She replied.

"About my being the object of every woman's fantasy." He smirked, even if she couldn't see him.

"No I'm glad that Wallace is finally coming out of his self-inflicted exile. He has been in the outs since the entire Jackie fiasco."

"Worry no more. He is most definitely going to get lucky tonight."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I just saw two girls take him up the stairs. I'm thinking it's a done deal." He grinned and started to walk to his car.

"So how exactly did Piz get involved in this night of tawdriness?" Veronica sounded amused.

Logan frowned at his phone, "I can't very well have him sniffing around my girlfriend. Got to make sure he stops sending those e-mails." He spoke as if there shouldn't be a debate about it.

"Marking your territory aren't you?"

"Hmm…I don't know how my girlfriend would feel about that. I'm just making sure that he knows it's no contest. After all my girlfriend and I, we're epic." Logan replied as he got his keys out of his pocket.

"Epic huh?" Veronica's amusement could be heard loud and clear.

Logan ended the call and rolled his eyes at her, as she pushed away from his car. "How many times do I have to tell you? No leaning on my baby, baby! I already gave you the key, might as well use it." He huffed as she grabbed his arm and placed it around her shoulders.

"Shh…don't ruin the moment." Veronica murmured as she stood on tiptoes to make sure that he didn't.


End file.
